


Dream a Dream of Me

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, POV Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has a dream board. All her hopes, dreams, and wishes for the future for everyone to see. Well, maybe not <i>all</i> of them.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Allison/Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Shit! I forgot my jacket,’ Kira groans, then flushes at the curse flying from her mouth.

Allison supresses a grin. Hanging out with Stiles has really done a number on Kira’s vocabulary. It’s definitely enriched, but she doesn’t think Kira’s parents would be happy to find out in what way.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll get it,’ Allison says, when Kira starts to hobble back to her dorm on her crutches.

They were at the end of Kira’s hallway, on their way to watch their school’s softball team—Go Bruins!—play a friendly game with the local youth center. Kira wouldn’t be playing today, or next week, because she might fly across the field during training and games, stairs are trickier for the girl to navigate. Kira twisted her ankle, badly, a couple days ago when running for a class.

Allison grabs Kira’s key out of Kira’s hand and runs back to the room. As always, the room is tidied up and clean, and it takes Allison only a second to locate the jacket. It’s lying at the foot of Kira’s bed, right underneath Kira’s dream board. Allison looks over the board for a second. She’s always thought it was brave of Kira, showing her dreams like that, for everyone to see. Pictures of Kira’s friends and family. A picture of the national women’s softball team, and their school’s team. Single words, cut out of magazines, like: courage, love, happiness. Pictures of the Chinese Wall, the Eiffel Tower, Kilimanjaro. There are a few dreams Allison can’t really see, pictures and words half hidden behind other pictures and words. Kira has a lot of dreams.

Allison smiles at the dream board, thinking she should make one, too, and that she’ll have a picture of Kira up there, right in the middle. They’ve been friends for almost a year, and Allison’s been crushing on the other girl for almost just as long. She hadn’t realized it at first. She’s only just realized that she’s attracted to girls as well as boys. A couple things have shifted into place for her since then, like realizing she has a very big crush on one of her best friends.

‘Can’t you find it?’ Kira’s voice pulls Allison out of her thoughts.

‘Got it!’ Allison calls back and quickly pulls the jacket off the bed, flinging it over her shoulder.

She pulls it a little too fast, because one of the jacket sleeves flips up, knocking a picture of Allison, Lydia and Malia off the dream board. Allison quickly picks the picture off the ground to pin it back up. Her hand with the picture is already poised over the board, when she sees what was underneath the group photo.

It’s a picture of her. Just her. A profile shot. She’s reading, her hair tucked behind her ear, squinting at the pages. The picture must’ve been taken almost eighteen months ago, before she got her glasses, before she got her hair cut. The picture isn’t newly printed either. It’s been up there since the picture was taken.

Why is she on Kira’s dream board? After watching all those horror movies with Stiles and Kira, Allison’s first thought is _revenge_. But, no, that doesn’t make sense. No red X across her face or black marker over her eyes. Besides, Kira doesn’t seem like the vengeful type. Then again, they never do.

‘Hey, is everything— Oh god!’ Kira squeaks.

Allison turns around just in time to see Kira losing her grip on one of her crutches and falling backward. Jumping forward, Allison grabs Kira by the waist, and pulls the girl against her body to keep Kira from falling. The crutch clatters on the floor.

‘You weren’t supposed to see that,’ Kira says, staring wide-eyed at the revealed picture of Allison. ‘At least, not until—‘

Allison waits for Kira to continue, but all that happens is Kira turning bright red and trying to squirm out of Allison’s firm hold.

‘When did you take this picture?’ Allison asks, her voice soft and low. Because Kira must have taken it. It’s a nice shot, obviously taken with a phone, though, and not as neat looking as someone who’s used to taken candids would’ve taken it. It’s a little blurrier, like the photographer was scared to get caught and pulled away their phone just as they took the picture.

Kira swallows and licks her lips, her eyes on the roaming around the edges of Allison’s face. ‘That History course on the Crusades? The one you took in your freshman fall semester?’

Allison nods.

‘I was in that class, too.’

Allison frowns, thinking back on that class. It was one of those classes people generally took for the credits, so it had been pretty full. She tries to remember if she’d seen Kira there, but no image of Kira as a fresh-faced freshman comes to mind. Looking up at the picture again, she smiles. She’s been up there since before Kira even knew her, months before Scott introduced them.

‘So, I’m one of your dreams?’ Allison asks.

‘Yes?’

‘You’re on my dream board too, you know,’ Allison smiles down at Kira, who is still safely tucked against her side.

Confusion and astonishment flit across Kira’s face, before her expression settles on pure joy. Allison whips out her phone, pressing her lips against Kira’s cheek as she snaps a picture.

‘You have a dream board?’ Kira asks, blinking away her surprise at the kiss.

‘Not yet, but I’ve been thinking of making one, and this will be the first thing up there,’ Allison grins, showing Kira the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
